Birds of a Feather
by Modern Denial
Summary: Hailey asks for Rodrigo's help after an unexpected bombshell is dropped during her trip to Montana. Post season 2. Hailey/Rodrigo.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer/AN: It should go without saying that I do not own anything regarding Mozart in the Jungle, and that I am merely a fan writing a story inspired by the show.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Montana_

 _"Hai-Lai... Why the oboe?"_

And then comes the pause. And then the chuckling. His amusement at himself makes her smile. She can't help but smile and think of him, even though he is miles away in New York City, or God knows where else, and she is wrapped up in blankets in the mountains of Montana. The tape ends, and Hailey leaves the headphones on, remembering that day in his dimly lit office when she heard the recording for the first time. She wonders if he knows she kept it.

She's been in Montana with Erik and his friends for two weeks, and shit, it has been a welcome break from New York and the city and the symphony and, most importantly, the drama. Right now, she doesn't have to think about the strike, about Betty's blackmailing, about Rodrigo, about the way her heart rate increases exponentially whenever she's around him, about the feeling of their lips touching...

"Fuck it," she whispers, and throws the headphones off.

 _You're supposed to be relaxing,_ she tells herself. _Having a good time with a cute boy who genuinely likes you. Whom you can like back...without a scandal. Stop listening to that damn tape all the time and get out there and go have fun!_

She sighs and stretches out her limbs. Enough thinking about what's back in New York. It's time to enjoy herself.

Erik's head pops into the room, just peeking past the doorway, an award-winning smile on his face. "Hailey! You ready to ditch the PJs and hit up the slopes?"

She smiles wide and jumps out of her woolen blanket cocoon with enthusiasm. "Hell yeah!"

She takes his outstretched hand and leaves her conflicted thoughts behind.

* * *

 _New York City_

He can't help but feel a little hurt about her leaving. She gets to run off and leave the mess of the symphony behind, and he is stuck in New York City, trying and failing not to think about the strike. But, she is a grown woman, and her own person, and she has plenty of time on her hands, and she has been working so hard...

Then Rodrigo's grip tightens on his handlebars.

But when she returns, she'll just turn around and leave again. And this time, it won't be with some young, harmless, well-to-do man and his car from the future. No, when she leaves again, she'll be on tour with a much older, predatory man who would love nothing more than to slip it in again.

Rodrigo lets out a primal yell of frustration and pedals faster.

 _She is smart enough to know what to do_ , he thinks. _She said she would not have sex with him. Remind yourself of that._

But she already has once, not that she knows that he knows that, and that alone is enough to make Rodrigo worry. And feel jealous. Not that he would ever admit it. Not to himself, and especially not to Hailey.

Through his anger creeps up guilt. He should not be so angry. This is a good opportunity for her. She gets to travel again. She gets to play her oboe with a professional. She gets to do what she loves. And that's all she ever wanted, isn't it?

He sighs and slows to a stop. Amidst the crowds and their hustle and bustle, he closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, his face turned up to sky.

The chirping of his cellphone interrupts his meditation, bringing him back to the rush of the real world. Hailey's name appears on the screen.

"Hai-Lai?" he answers, surprised at her phone call.

She sniffles on the other end.

"Hai-Lai," he repeats, sounding concerned and confused.

She clears her throat and speaks softly. "Rodrigo, I need your help."

"Yes, Hai-Lai. Anything. What do you need?"

He hears her take a deep breath. "Can you get me from the airport?"

The request shocks Rodrigo. The airport? Why is she coming back to New York? Has there been an accident? Is she okay? All these questions he wants to ask, but the desperation in her voice alerts him that now is not the time for questions.

"Of course, Hai-Lai. Let me know what time to be there and I will be there."


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Birds of a Feather**

The screens overhead in the waiting area announce the arrival of her flight. It is close to midnight. Rodrigo paces anxiously, wondering what could be wrong. Every few minutes, he glances over to the escalators, where hundreds of sleepy-eyed passengers descend to meet their loved ones, or for some, no one. And then he sees her. Her saddened, tear-swollen eyes gaze absently at the world around her.

"Hai-Lai!" he shouts with a wave, catching her attention, breaking her reverie. Her eyes meet his, and through the sadness, a small grin forms on her lips.

When they meet, they say nothing. He opens his arms to her, and she throws herself into his embrace. They hug in silence, neither one letting go for several minutes. He gently rubs her back, and she squeezes him tighter. Finally, Rodrigo is the first to release. He puts his hands on her shoulders and makes eye contact through her mildly disheveled hair.

"Hey, Hai-Lai, let's get your bag, okay?"

She wipes a tear from her face and nods. He takes her hand in his and leads them to the baggage claim, where they continue to stand without speaking. Rodrigo is patient. He knows she will tell him what is wrong. They just need to talk in private.

Outside, Rodrigo waves down a taxi. Once they are buckled, he gives the driver Gloria's address.

"That's not your address," Hailey says quietly. She gives him a puzzled look.

"Uh, no. It is not. I have been staying with Gloria since, well, you know...drum circle."

"We can't go to Gloria's! There has to be somewhere else," she said, sounding slightly desperate, like she is holding back more tears.

"Um... Um, okay. Um, what about your place, eh?"

Hailey shakes her head. "Lizzie and Bradford...they'll be home, and I can't face them just yet. They'll ask me so many questions, and I... I just really need to talk to you. Alone."

Rodrigo nods, understanding. "Um, excuse me, uh, driver? Um yes, could you please, uh, take us to a hotel?" he asks. He gives Hailey a shrug, asking for her approval. She closes her eyes and nods.

"Which one?" asks the driver over his shoulder.

Rodrigo waves his hand. "I don't know. Uh, whatever is closest, it doesn't matter.

* * *

Rodrigo sits on the foot of the bed, waiting for Hailey to finish her shower. He taps his feet, shakes his legs, and twiddles his thumbs. After the discussion of where to talk, she had been silent the rest of the car ride. She also didn't say a word when the hotel front desk attendant lamented that they only had a room with one queen sized bed available. Instead, she looked at Rodrigo, urging him to decide. He had never seen her like this, so he rented the room and drew her a bath once inside.

Her silence worries him. Something has happened, and he can't take any more suspense.

Hailey finally emerges from the bathroom, dressed in cotton shorts and an oversized T-shirt. She uses a towel to shake her hair until it is no longer dripping, and then wrings it gently. When she sits down next to Rodrigo, he decides he cannot handle the silence any longer.

"Ay, Hai-Lai, are you ever going to tell me what is wrong?"

She sighs and turns to look at him. His hazel eyes stare hard at hers, begging for an explanation to this sudden rendez-vous. Although his eyes show impatience, they also show kindness and concern.

"He lied," she says.

"What? Who?" Rodrigo's eyebrows knot in confusion. "Lied? About what?"

"Erik. Erik lied," Hailey explains sadly. "He didn't vote for our demands, he voted to reject them."

Rodrigo looks away. "Shit."

"I know."

"But...why would he do that?"

"Vote against the symphony or lie?"

"Both."

Hailey sighs and falls onto her back. Rodrigo follows suit, not taking his eyes off her.

"Maybe Gloria can tell you," she mutters.

Rodrigo sits up again. "Gloria?" He stares at the wall, puzzled, trying to fit the pieces together.

"Gloria," Hailey echoes.

"She voted against us?"

Hailey nods, and Rodrigo lies back down, his eyes now fixed on the ceiling. "Well, shit!"

Hailey rolls onto her side to face him. "I guess a lot of shit went down in that board meeting."

"How did you find out about it?"

"I walked into the room as one of his friends asked him, 'So how does it feel to be a future Chairman of the Board?'" Hailey explains. "I asked him what the guy meant, and then Erik got kind of panicky. I made him explain it all to me. He told me everything, about that article about the orchestra members, and then the one about Gloria and the money... I guess that hit Gloria where it hurts, and she voted against the symphony."

All this information, some of it he knew, but some of it... He had no idea about Gloria. He was staying with her, and he had no idea! She had been acting bashful around the house, but they both had busied themselves so as not to awkwardly run into each other.

"He also told me about your resignation deal with Biben."

Rodrigo's head snaps to face her. She's staring at him intensely, her brows furrowed, a hint of betrayal on her face.

"Hai-Lai..." he whispers.

"But I guess that deal wasn't enough to convince the board."

"I thought it would save the symphony."

She props herself up on an elbow. "Save us?" she exclaims angrily. "By leaving us?!"

He mirrors her pose, waving his free hand around as he explains, "No. No no no. I... I just... If I left, the Biben...he said... I told him I would leave if he promised to meet the demands. He told me it would be done. I thought...I thought it would be the easiest solution." He pauses, and she's still staring at him with that intensity that makes it hard for him to concentrate. Her incredulous expression disappears as he takes her hand in his. "Hai-Lai. This orchestra, they are like family. They _are_ family. It was not an easy thin, you know... Going to Biben... Offering to leave..."

"I guess it doesn't matter now," she replies after a few moments of silence. Then, a smile forms on her face. "I guess you're stuck with us."

He lets out a nervous laugh and squeezes her hand. "Yeah, I guess I am."

They both lie down again, the tension relieved. He feels foolish for making the deal, and she for trusting a power-hungry rich kid. As they lie in the silence, their breathing syncs up, almost like they are meditating. He gently rubs her hand with his thumb, and she gives him a gentle squeeze in return.

"Is that why you left, uh...uh, where is it you where again?" he asks quietly.

She inhales sharply. On her exhale, she replies, "Montana. And yes, that's why I left."

"Well, that's as good a reason as any, right?"

Hailey can't help but laugh. "You know, I thought I would be escaping the drama while I was there. I thought I would get away from the lies and the blackmail and-"

"Blackmail? What blackmail?"

Hailey groans. "Shit." She covers her face with her hands. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Shit? Shit what? Hai-Lai..." He tries to peel her fingers away from her face. "Hai-Lai...tell me."

"Betty knows...about Mexico."

"Oh... Shit."

"Before the lock-down, she uh...she said if I didn't take the second oboe position in Iowa, she'd tell everyone about us."

"Iowa? Second oboe?"

Her hands drop from her face. She scrunches her nose when she looks at him. "Yeah...Iowa."

Rodrigo gives her a confused look. She continues, "One of her former students, which, by the way, _she_ is screwing or using him as a barely dressed housemaid, I don't know! Well, he is the first-chair oboe, and they need to replace their second-chair, and Betty thinks it should be me so that I don't keep playing the shows that she wants to play but it's not like I told Lennox to shit on her oboe playing, I mean, really!"

She pauses to sigh. "I fucked up. I seriously fucked up. My stupid fucking drunk mouth, God. I..." she trails off.

Rodrigo reaches out to stroke her cheek. "You did not fuck up, Hai-Lai. A little mistake, yes. But look, it is not the end of the world."

"Really?"

"Really."

He pauses. Then, "Were you going to do it?"

"I don't know...I've worked so hard here in New York..."

"It is very far from here, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Hm."

They are quiet once more. Her hand crawls along the bed to reach his. They both turn their heads to face each other. Their eyes explore each other's face, both looking hurt, defeated, yet somehow hopeful despite all the shit going on. Rodrigo thinks she looks so beautiful, damp tendrils of her hair sticking to her face, her neck. She looks so lost, but she is on such a good path, he knows she must feel it deep inside. He looks tired, like he is still torn about what happened with Maestro Rivera, like he doesn't know if he has made the right choices or not. But still, she thinks, he is so passionate and he has so much to teach.

"Thank you for coming to get me," she whispers, breaking the silence. She gives his hand another squeeze.

"Of course, Hai-Lai. You know I would do anything for..." he stumbles on his thoughts. He would do anything for her, but can he say that to her? "...the orchestra. Anybody in it." _Oh shit,_ he thinks, _I've said the wrong thing_. "I mean... It's because, you know... Because I..." he trails off, mentally kicking himself for not being able to say it.

"Because you love the orchestra?" Hailey offers with a smile.

Rodrigo cradles her cheek in his hand. Her skin is so soft, so smooth. He remembers Mexico, and the feeling of her hand on his chest. He recalls her words. _Mexico was a fantasy._ But here, in this hotel room, their faces slowly moving closer and closer, the memory of Mexico is realer than it has ever been.

"Yes," he breathes, their lips just centimeters apart. "Because I love the orchestra."


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They only kiss. But their kisses are full of passion, longing, desire. They are so hesitant, but they want it so badly. They feel it is wrong, but it is also right. He moves his kisses to her neck, buries his nose in her hair. She smells so good, he feels electrified. Her hands reach under his shirt, her fingertips gently brushing his skin, sending shivers up and down his body. Her hands are timid, nervous, not wandering far. Her palm is warm pressed against his chest, where she can feel his heart beating faster and faster. Their lips meet again, and their damp cheeks press against each other's.

"Hai-Lai," he whispers, breaking his lips free. His voice is barely audible. "Why are you crying?"

"You're crying too," she murmurs, her fingers wiping away his tears.

His voice remains low and quiet. "I have...feelings...for you."

She pecks his lips. "You know I do too."

He smiles, pressing his forehead against hers.

"It's not the right time," she says so quietly, he almost thinks he imagined it.

"No. No, probably not," he agrees, feeling a sadness deep in his heart.

"Will it ever be?"

"I hope so," he replies, gently pulling her face closer to his. "But I like this, right now."

"Me too."

Their lips meet again, and work endlessly into the night. Neither dares to push it further, but they fall asleep wrapped around each other, stealing kisses and whispering promises.

* * *

"Thank you again, Rodrigo," Hailey says as the cab pulls up to her apartment. "For everything."

"Hai-Lai, I told you. It was not a problem," Rodrigo waves a hand at her.

She sighs and pats her thighs. "Well, now I guess I'll be giving a lot of oboe lessons with all this free time before the Andrew Walsh tour," she says as she unbuckles herself and opens the door.

"You are still going, then, yes?"

"Rodrigo," she says with a smirk. "I'll be fine!" She gives him another reassuring smile and flings her purse over her shoulder. "Besides, the falcon has to fly, right?"

"What makes you think you are the falcon?" Rodrigo teases.

Hailey leans into the car and give him a lingering kiss. After she pulls away, she retorts, "And what makes you think I'm not?" She grabs her suitcase from the trunk and returns to the door of the car, still open. "Besides, I always thought of you as more of an eagle, anyway."

They smile at each other as she closes the door. Before heading into her apartment, she waves goodbye.

The taxi pulls away, and Rodrigo smiles. He is proud of her, and his worry starts to disappear. The taxi drops him off in front of Gloria's house, and as he is about the leave, the driver gets his attention.

"I think you dropped something, buddy," he says gruffly, nodding to the backseat.

A small, portable cassette player sits on the backseat, headphone cord wrapped around it. He begins to protest, but instead says nothing and takes it with him. It must belong to Hailey. As the taxi drives away, Rodrigo slips the headphones on, rewinds slightly, and presses play.

"An eagle in the city! You know, I can relate..." his voice crackles at him.

The mate tape. After all this time, she still has it. He laughs and goes to grab his bicycle.

Now is not the right time. But someday, it will be. He knows it.


End file.
